starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
She-Hulk
Biography Gamma Green Coming Soon! thumb|left|200px|Rachel Mills Young Avengers Coming Soon! thumb|left|200px|Going Gamma Powers *'Physical Transformation:' After an experiment involving a massive dose of gamma radiation Rachel Mills gained the ability to transform into the She-Hulk. As She-Hulk, Rachel's skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike the Hulk, or rather certain Hulk incarnations, she retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Rachel is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. Thus, her specialized adrenal gland is not as advanced as that of the Hulk. And while it can augment her abilities, she can still remain more in control than the Hulk. *'Superhuman Strength:' As She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her Rachel Mills form. This means that any extra strength gains as Rachel Mills through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, She-Hulk's strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Originally She-Hulk possessed enough superhuman strength to press at least 75 tons but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. However, it is known that she is able to lift in excess of 100 tons. It was also stated that when angry or in fear her strength increases, but not as much as the Hulk's. She-Hulk's strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. She is capable of leaping to a height of over 800 feet and a distance of over 1,500 feet in a single bound. She achieves less heights and distances than that of the Hulk or Abomination due only to her smaller frame. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. *'Superhuman Durability:' She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures as high as 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -195 degrees Fahrenheit, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' The She-Hulk is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by various instructors. Even in her Rachel Mills form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she is. *'Beauty:' Physically, she is considered to be an extremely beautiful woman, despite her different appearance. Limitations Coming Soon! Active Threads *Young Avengers: School's Out Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:Young AvengersCategory: Cazzik (WoH)Category: Gamma Family